The Fearless Five
by Silverstar377
Summary: Re-doing Summary.
1. Prologue part 1

**Hello everybody!**

**My "name" is Silverstar337, and this is my first fanfiction. **

**Enjoy! : D**

* * *

**Prologue**

Deep in the now snowy forests of Yosemite National Park , a female chipmunk named Venny was out foraging for food. She had given birth to two twin boys a week before this unusually harsh winter began and she wanted to get them as fat and warm as possible. She was just on her way back to her hallow when she heard a shriek pierce the snowy sky. "_An eagle, out hunting in the middle of winter...strange." she thought._ She scurried under a shrub and waited until the eagle left, and when it did, she scurried back out and continued on her way to the hallow. She was weary, she had to be careful. Even though it was the middle of winter, some of the carnivorous animals that weren't asleep were still dangerous. She had to make sure she stood clear of any teeth or fangs if she wanted to get back to the black oak tree she had made a home in. She also had to be weary of traps, especially raccoon traps, once you get trapped in one of those things,your as good as dead. She was almost at the hallow when suddenly... SNAP! "Great, just great" she muttered. Well so much for avoiding traps, she'd just been caught in a raccoon trap and she had no idea how to get out. Her ears pricked and suddenly she saw a dark figure quicky slink from the branches of the great oak tree that her pups were roosted in.

"Venny is that you, what are you doing in ... did you forget to watch for traps..._again_?" Venny looked at the creature -who now appeared to be hanging by her tail on the first low branch of the tree- puzzled. "oh come on , don't tell me you don't remember me." the creature said. Venny thought for a while, this creature certainly_ sounded_ familiar and as for guessing, she already ruled out that this creature wasn't a possum, her tail was to long furry and she didn't have a possum like figure, but...her ears! Her right ear to be exact, had a tag on it and as far as she knew, their was only one creature that wore such a strange looking tag on her ear. "Rita!" "So you do remember, I thought you forgot about me." "Oh please, I would never forget about you." Venny said.

"Mmmmhmm" mumbled Rita. Rita (who is one of Venny's closest friends) is a thin dark brown chipette with black lips, leaf green eyes, curved bear like ears (as well as bear like nose), an unnaturally long black monkey-like tail, fangs(no she isn't a vampire) and a mysteriously long jagged looking scar that started right next to her right ear and down her back were it began to curve near her knee.

She was well known to Venny as an escape artist. She had been observing the way hunters would set up the traps, how they closed them, and how the opened the trap door to get their new "hat". Unfortunately though, becoming trapped in the cage was one thing, getting out ( if you could) was another. The cage was made so that humans could easily pry open it's door, but when your a chipmunk ( or a raccoon for that matter) your not strong enough to get it open, i mean lets face it, when your a chipmunk you only weigh like what, 5 ounces? A human weighs about a thousand times bigger than you, and they don't even have any fur! There had to be another way to get it open. And in fact, if one looked closely, there was. There were two heavily bent metal wires at the bottom of the cage just big enough for a small rodent to slip out of, if one could dig.

_ 'Maybe I could dig under that hole, shouldn't be hard right?' _ Rita started to dig, softly at first, and then furiously. She was almost through when she paused and stood up, her ears pricked up._ 'What was that?'_ she wondered. Her ears twitched. Though her ears were small and quite bear like, hear hearing was as strong as an elephant and what she was hearing made her wish she was deaf. What she was hearing sounded like terrified shrieks but she knew that those 'shrieks' were considered battle cries to the creatures who owned them and sadly enough, they were after her. "Oh no" Rita said. Her body shaking with fear. "Rita, are...are you, okay?" Venny asked. Rita just stood there, frozen, absolutely terrified. _'They couldn't have followed me, HE couldn't have followed me, could he?'_ she thought.

Venny watched Rita, once again puzzled. Rita acted this way when they had first met; Rita was a teenager and Venny herself, was a young adult. Venny was pregnant with her first litter and had been looking for a tree to live in. That's when she had found Rita in an old rotting log, curled up into a miserable little ball, shaking, looking at her with fearful, pleading eyes. Venny shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory. When it was gone she returned her attention back to Rita, who now as it seemed, had managed to come out of whatever state of shock she was in but Venny was still a bit worried.

Rita noticed her friend's worried look and tried to reassure her. "I'm fine Venny." she said with a half hearted grin. "You can probably dig the rest of the way out, it'll only take few seconds." she said. She was right. It only took twelve seconds. When Venny was done digging, she squeezed herself out through the gap that was between the two bent metal bars of the cage, and the small burrow Rita had dug. "Well then...should we go, to the burrow i mean?" Rita was starting to become nervous again. Her burrow was dug right were those terrible shrieks had started, and she did not want _them_ to find her pups.

"I can't go to your burrow Rita, I have to make sure my pups are okay, maybe tomorrow morning." said Venny. "Oh, they'll be alright, it'll be a quick visit I promise."said Rita failing to hide her nervousness. _ 'She really does look worried, maybe it wouldn't hurt.'_ thought Venny. "Okay, i'll go." she said. And off they went.


	2. prologue part 2

Prologue part 2

Sorry this took so long to put up. I had a bit of writers block and the internet got turned off for a bit.

By the way this is a 3 part prologue.

* * *

It didn't take long until they reached the burrow. When you look at it from outside, it seemed small an cramped. But, when you went inside (as Venny and Rita both did) you could see that it was much roomier with a channel of tunnels that Rita had dug herself. She looked at Rita who though was trying not to look too nervous, had every inch of fur on her back stand on end, but after she took a peek into one of the chambers she had dug, her fur laid back down and she seemed less nervous. Weak squeaking could be heard inside of the chamber."Have a look." said Rita. Venny peered inside and she saw two pitiful but adorable little pups. One boy and one girl; Rita explained she had found the girl half buried beneath the snow with a stale scent of what Rita guessed could be the pup's mother.

"They're kind of small aren't they?"said Venny. "Yeah" Rita replied. " I had my son about 2 weeks ago, and I found the girl just a few days after, but their about the same age." As Venny watched the pups as they snuggled close to one another, she noticed something odd yet strangely familiar about their fur. The boy was colored an odd wolf brown while girl's fur was pure white.

"Have you thought of giving them any names yet?" asked Venny. "Yep, my son's name is Kodi." Rita thought for a little while before continuing. "And my daughter's name is, uh, huh, I guess I haven't thought of a name for yet." She said.

The pups were tiny, very tiny. Venny guessed they had both been born early from both of there mothers.

Rita tensed again, the haunted look in her eyes coming back. "We have to leave, NOW!" she said, her voice urgent and fearful. "Take Kodi, i'll take... kit." "Kit?" asked Venny. Rita sighed and said; "I'm still stuck on what to call her Venny, just roll with it."

"Wait, Rita where are we going?"Venny asked. "To your hollow." replied Rita, as she took "Kit" by the scruff her neck. Venny just stared at her, dumbfounded. She knew her friend sort of had a second sense for danger but with all that had occurred today and with Rita acting weird, this was just too much to take in all at once.

By the time Venny came back to her senses, Rita was already heading out of the burrow with "Kit". Venny then took Kodi by his scruff and ran out of the burrow into the snow alongside Rita.

* * *

It had begun to snow heavily by the time Rita and Venny (along with the pups) made it to the base of the tree. Venny was surprised at the fact that Rita didn't show a single sign of being tired. Venny on the other hand, was panting, and was so tired and out of breath she swore she had started to hallucinate. They had been running for 2½ hours straight before they had finally stopped. While Venny took time to catch her breath, Rita took Kodi and kit up to the hallow were Venny's twin boys were nestled in.

Once Venny caught her breath, she shook some of the snow that had been falling on to her back off, and climbed up the tree into the hallow. When she was in the hallow she saw a sight that she had never really noticed before. Both her twin boys, (Louis and Rufus) and Kodi and and Kit ( until either her or Rita thought of a name for her) all had unnaturally colored fur. The oldest of the two, Louis, had fur that was both the color,pattern, and texture of a Siberian Wolverine, and as for Rufus, he had the same fur (color,pattern, etc...) as a Hyena. That was odd indeed. She watched as Rita's son sleepily yawned before snuggling closer into the little fuzzy pile the other pups had managed to form. And speaking of Rita...were was she?

**Rita's pov.**

Icy wind buffeted my fur as I ran through the snow. I had to admit, I knew he would eventually find me, but i didn't know it would be this soon. And if he didn't find me, his rats definitely will. I continued to run until I caught a scent... the scent. Now let me tell you, an ordinary rat - sewer or not- has a distinct smell, a mixture of forest and city scents. It smells sort of like suburban garbage really. Now the scent of an experimental rat- and one i'm unfortunately familiar with- smells like a combination between road kill, deer droppings, a hospital, lion breath ( yes I have smelled a lion's breath before) and flowers, I am seriously not kidding with you, flowers, which is a deadly combination. The flowers throw off their victims, but lucky for me, I have the nose of a bear so I could easily scent them. Their scent was strong, and my ears twitched. I was on my paws again, running. They were close. Very close. I ran faster.

I tried to throw them off, I ran through thorn bushes, frozen streams,rivers, heck I even ran through a freaking bear cave and that still didn't throw them off. I kept running as fast as could and I tried to out run them, but it wasn't long before I could feel their rank hot breath on my fur. I was starting to consider just giving up and letting them take me back to that ..place, at least Vinny and the pups would be safe. Then as I turned a corner, I found what appeared to be a pile of stones. I climbed up the pile and saw that it dropped to what I thought was another trail. So, I half climbed half slipped down the pile of rocks and continued to run. I ran for a good distance until I realized that it was a dead end and the rats were closing in. I was trapped. _Hmph, lucky me._

**Back at the hallow.**

Venny covered the pups in anything she could find that was remotely warm and made her way out of the hallow, but not before she took a glance back at the pups. She was worried. Rita hadn't returned from where ever she had gone and Venny took it upon herself to look for her. She climbed down the tree and started to look for Rita's scent. An sure enough, she found it. But it was weak, the snow and wind had covered up most of it. Venny sighed, it couldn't be any harder could it. _'Oh well, a scents a scent. At least I have something to go by.' _Venny thought. She was lucky to even get a scent of her friend, a blizzard had started to begin and she had find Rita before it got worse.

She ran through the snow while trying her hardest not to fall into a snow drift ( which she did a few times). As she ran tracking Rita's scent, she picked up a new scent, Rats! And a lot of them by the smell. What on earth were rats of all creatures doing here!? And their scent smelled a tad bit familiar. It had that rank scent that Rita's fur had when they had first met. She continued tracking until she saw paw prints and with a little more examination she saw that they were rat prints along with Rita's. Something was terribly wrong. She followed the tracks and scent until she came across a pile of stone were the scent was strongest. She climbed up the pile and what she saw shocked her.

* * *

Well that's about it for now. I'll try and get started on the last final prologue. BTW I'm open for ideas.


	3. Prolouge part 3

Prologue part 3

* * *

Rita was surrounded by a mob of rats and a particularly large one with white fur, unnaturally shredded ear, sharp claws, and Wires poking grossly out of his spine and head, ( their leader) was giving Rita an odd glare. "Well, hello Rita." he said with a slight sneer. "Hello...Razor." said Rita with slight growl. Razor started to slowly advance towards Rita, while she slowly backed up. Razor snickered and said: "You know Rita, I don't think I've ever noticed how beautiful you look when your being backed up into a ''dead'' end." Rita growled threateningly. "Well you won't find me so beautiful when you feel my claws tearing out those wires that were jammed into your spine...and brain." she retaliated.

"Why you miserable little pest!" he shouted angrily as he lunged at her, his dagger sharp claws just barely missing her chest. Rita dodged the attack, his claws just barely missing her. Rita retaliated by lashing out at his face with her claws. "Aaaagh!" he yelled as he covered his newly scarred face. Rita snickered. "You know what Razor, I think that's a nice look for you." she said with a smug expression. But her smug expression soon faded into a look of confusion as her ears pricked up. The other rats ears pricked as well as they turned confusingly towards their leader.

Blade was laughing maniacally. Slowly at first, and then hysterically, to the point were he seemed to be crying. Suddenly he lashed out again but this time, before Rita had a chance to dodge, he managed to cut her. "Ow!" she winced grabbing her arm. Blade snickered and smiled evilly. "Get her!" he yelled.

Following their leader's orders, all 25 of his minions started to charge towards the wounded chipette who, though appeared to be weak at the moment, was strong and quick when faced with a life of death situation. And this, was that kind of situation.

* * *

**Venny's POV**

I watched as Rita, was buried under a mob of rats, snapping and scratching at her with their sharp teeth and claws. I was about to climb down the rock pile and distract the rats so that Rita would have time to escape. I was half way down the pile, I noticed a gap in the pile and crawled into it hiding myself in case I got spotted. That's when I suddenly started to become self conscious.

_'What am I doing?'_ I thought. _These Rats are three times my size and __for goodness sake, __they had sharp claws and FANGS! I can't compete with that! I CAN'T!_

I started to panic, what was I going to do?! My friend was in danger but what could I do about it? My claws and teeth weren't enough to help Rita and they probably wouldn't even be able to hurt those rats, i'd just end up getting us both killed if not mauled. I needed a plan. I needed some sort of distraction.

And peeking out through the gap, I found one.


End file.
